Golpes de suerte
by milo-g
Summary: El primer fuego artificial explotó en el cielo, tiñéndolo de rojo y verde. Jun se levantó de su lugar cuando terminó de hablar, se acercó a Riley y lo besó. Sus manos lo sujetaban de las mejillas mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía en una pose rara por estar el otro sentado. UA. RileyxJun. One-shot. ¡Para Smoking Crow!


Hola. Este fic es para Smoking Crow, por el Santa Secreto. He de decir que este fue el más difícil de los tres y el que me tomó más tiempo hacer, sin embargo, me encantó hacerlo. Espero que te guste, Crow.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad; si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Este fic es un regalo del Santa Secreto del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

Advertencias: Yaoi, diferencia de edad (6 años) y Jun tiene 15 años. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Lamento si hay algún error, incongruencia o lo que sea, no estaba en todas mis facultades cuando escribí esto.

Disfruten.

* * *

Juraba que había salido de la nada; ese niño, _ese niño_ , había salido de la nada y se había lanzado sobre su auto.

¡Pero no había testigos!

―¡Oye! ¿¡Estás bien!? ―Por supuesto que había bajado a toda velocidad de su auto a ayudarlo.

―Sí… Ugh ―él más joven, un muchacho rubio con camiseta a rayas, había tratado de mover su pierna, recibiendo un fuerte dolor en respuesta ―, creo que me rompiste la pierna.

―¡L-Lo lamento mucho! Déjame llevarte al hospital, por favor.

Escucharlo decir eso –que le había roto una pierna– le hacía sentir peor, horrorosamente mal.

Lo llevó al hospital y esperó con él a que lo atendieran. Quiso hablar con la enfermera, pero al no ser familiar, no le dejaron saber nada. Finalmente, se fue. Tenía cosas que hacer, después de todo.

…

―¿Permiso? ―Entró con cuidado, atento por si no era bienvenido.

―¿Hola…? ¡Oh, tú eres el que me atropelló! ―El rubio exclamó desde la cama.

La enfermera lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada. Salió y los dejó solos.

―Pues… Sí. Soy Riley, por cierto.

―Jun ―se presentó y estiró su mano desde la cama para estrecharla ―; toma asiento si quieres.

―Gracias ―Riley lo hizo y luego buscó entre sus bolsillos. Sacó una barra de chocolate y se la dio a Jun ―. Es como una disculpa ―se rascó la nuca nervioso ―, y un agradecimiento, por no levantar cargos.

Jun sonrió y la aceptó ―. Acepto tus disculpas, y tampoco se me había ocurrido levantar cargos… Gracias por traerme, por cierto.

―Era lo correcto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, uno incómodo. Riley aprovechó eso como su invitación para irse.

―¿Ya te vas? ―Cuestionó rápido Jun, pero velozmente se corrigió ―. Es decir, gracias por venir, Riley.

Jun quiso darse la cabeza contra la pared por su impulsividad.

―Um, supongo que tus padres vendrán… Y no creo que les agrade encontrarte con el tipo que te rompió la pierna ―Riley sonrió arrepentido.

―No vendrán. ―El mayor lo miró confundido y Jun siguió hablando ―, es decir, mi padre está muerto, y mi mamá trabaja en otro país. No vendrá.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Quince.

El corazón de Riley se estrujó un poco ―, ¿no tienes a nadie que te cuide?

Jun bufó y rio sarcásticamente ―. Por favor, casi tengo dieciséis.

Ambos quedaron de nuevo en silencio, hasta que Riley se decidió a romperlo.

―¿Te molesta si vengo mañana también?

Tal como dijo, Riley volvió al día siguiente y también el siguiente de ese. Que Jun tuviera una pierna rota y que, encima, nadie fuera a visitarlo, hacía que su conciencia picara mucho. Claro, había silencios incómodos la mitad del tiempo, pero también había llegado a conocerse un poco. Muy poco.

…

Miró la cuenta de luz y de agua y suspiró; tenían razón en que al principio era difícil. Hacía alrededor de dos meses se había mudado solo por primera vez y aún luchaba por comer cada día. Claro, se había comprado un lindo y pequeño auto, y su ropa no tenía más de cinco meses de antigüedad, sin embargo, trataba de acomodarse lo mejor posible.

Antes del accidente con Jun, trabajaba horas extras; ahora, si podía salir unos minutos antes del trabajo, mejor. Habían intercambiado números telefónicos, estando los dos solos, una compañía siempre era bienvenida.

El rubio seguía con su pierna enyesada, así que su movilidad estaba reducida. Usualmente, Riley compraba comida para los dos en el camino de vuelta del trabajo.

Sus conversaciones seguían llenas de silencios incómodos, pero también charlaban acerca del trabajo del mayor.

―¿Y por qué te mudaste aquí, Riley?

―Quería estudiar Filosofía en la Universidad Nacional ―contestó dándole otro bocado a su hamburguesa.

Jun detuvo su vaso a medio camino de su boca―. ¿ _Querías_? ¿No estás estudiando allí? ―Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, mostrando su confusión.

Riley sonrió, un tanto apenado y otro por la expresión del chico ―, pues, me perdí la fecha de inscripción. Tengo que esperar hasta julio para empezar en agosto.

―¡Qué descuidado! ―Jun bufó.

―¿Y tú qué? ¿Has ido a la escuela estos días?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mira mi pierna! ―Exclamó.

Riley pensó por un momento. ¿Habría faltado porque de verdad se le dificultaba tanto llegar, o en realidad, había aprovechado el accidente para holgazanear todo el día?

―Mañana te llevaré a la escuela.

―¿Qué? No. ―Jun se rascó la nuca, apenado ―, no es necesario; mira, ya haces demasiado.

―Jun ―Riley lo miró fijo a los ojos, seriedad en todo su rostro ―, insisto. Rompí tu pierna, después de todo.

…

Dos meses más tarde, volvió a mirar la cuenta de luz y agua, y volvió a suspirar. Hacía poco había dejado de llevar a Jun a la escuela, ya que le había sacado el yeso y podía caminar bien. Pero en ese último mes y medio, la cuenta del auto había aumentado bastante. Riley miró su calendario; _Día de inscripción_ , estaba escrito en la misma fecha del día en que estaba. Había estado analizándolo durante varios días, pero su conclusión siempre era la misma: la universidad debía esperar; era más importante regresar a las horas extras.

Tachó la fecha en su calendario, tomó su chaqueta y salió en dirección a casa de Jun, no sin antes pasar por un lugar de comida rápida.

Al llegar, golpeó suave la puerta del departamento (ya que la principal siempre estaba abierta) y entró al recibir respuesta positiva.

―¿Crees que estoy más gordo? ―Pearl estaba sin camiseta, delante de un espejo, a pocos pasos de Riley. Daba vueltas para un lado y para el otro mientras inspeccionaba su abdomen, en donde habían dos o tres pequeños rollitos de grasa.

―No… lo sé… ―Riley se aclaró la garganta ―, es decir, no sé cómo te veías antes de, ya sabes, _eso._

―Era más delgado ―Jun tomó mucho aire y metió panza, luego se giró a Riley ―, algo así ―dijo en voz forzada.

Riley inspeccionó su estómago, ahora con un hueco, pasó sus ojos a sus prominentes costillas y finalizó en su pecho, por completo inflado. El pensamiento de que seguramente Jun no se alimentaba bien se pinchó firme en su cerebro. También de que era muy pálido.

Jun no pudo contener más la respiración y relajó todo su cuerpo, soltando sus rollitos.

―Creo que te ves mejor así ―contestó Riley con una sonrisa involuntaria ―, nunca me pareció atractiva la gente muy delgada, además, te ves más saludable.

―¿A-ah, sí? ―Las mejillas de Jun se colorearon y sonrió.

Riley no se había dado cuente de lo que había dicho, pero, igualmente, sonrió y asintió. Luego ambos fueron a almorzar.

…

Cuando comenzó la primavera, ellos también comenzaron a hacer ejercicio. Por un lado, era para ayudar a la pierna de Jun, por el otro, hacía tiempo que Riley no se dedicaba a eso. Lentamente, el consumo de su auto bajó, mientras que sus ahorros aumentaban.

Gracias al tiempo que compartían ejercitándose, Riley aprendido que Jun era muy enérgico, como, _demasiado_ enérgico. En el tiempo que el mayor daba una vuelta a la manzana, Jun ya había dado dos o más. Era divertido, pero también extenuante.

―Para tener veintiún años, eres muy lento ―Jun se acercó trotando a Riley ―. ¿Estás seguro que en realidad no tienes ochenta?

―Qué gracioso ―Riley respondió irónico entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas.

―Vamos ―Jun sonrió, deteniéndose delante del azabache ―, te invito una bebida.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Jun, que estaba a un par de calles del parque donde se ejercitaban. Eran domingo, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y hacía calor.

―¿Te quedarás a cenar?

Al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano y si se quedaba, se le dificultaría.

―Claro ―sin embargo, prefirió quedarse con él.

Jun sonrió y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que podrían cenar o qué película ver. Riley observaba todas las facciones de su rostro: su frente, aún con un poco de sudor, sus brillantes ojos anaranjados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su sonrisa mientras hablaba... Era extraño cómo se habían conocido, pero Riley agradecía todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Lo agradecía y mucho.

...

Diciembre había llegado, al igual que Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Hacían pocos días desde que Jun estaba en vacaciones, por lo que sus días se resumían en estar solo o estar con Riley. Estaban cenando, una noche de mucho calor.

―¿Qué harás en Navidad? ―Jun preguntó antes de meterse un bocado de comida chica.

―Mis padres no celebran Navidad, así que es un día cualquiera para mí.

―¿¡No celebran Navidad!? ¡Imposible...! ―Jun tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar indignado ―. ¿Entonces nunca te dieron regalos?

―No.

Riley solo reía de los gestos y exageraciones del menor.

―Parece que tú sí la celebras, Jun ―Riley lo miró ―, ¿vendrá tu madre a pasar Navidad contigo?

Por un momento, Jun frunció el ceño, pero lo cambió por una sonrisa forzada antes de hablar.

―No pude contactarla... Seguro está en algún lugar sin señal o algo así. No es la primera vez que desaparece en esta época.

―Lamento preguntar ―quiso golpearse la frente en la mesa Riley, pero siguió hablando ―. Igual, podemos tener una cena navideña nosotros. Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo se haga.

Jun sonrió, ahora sincero, y miró a Riley a los ojos.

―Me parece estupendo.

Y tal como dijeron, ambos se prepararon para esa fecha. Prepararon comida característica y compraron regalos sorpresa para cada uno.

El veinticuatro de diciembre, a las nueve de la noche, Jun estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de Riley, listo para festejar Navidad con su persona favorita.

―¡Feliz Nochebuena! ―Exclamó en cuanto la puerta de calle se abrió.

―Gracias, joven, feliz Nochebuena para ti también ―contestó una anciana que salió del edificio, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Para cuando Riley llegó, el rubio tenía todo el rostro colorado.

―¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ―Riley reía mientras le abría la puerta.

―¡Nada!

Mientras cenaban, entre risas y charlas, el tiempo pasó. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya faltaba poco para medianoche.

―Antes... Me sentía siempre solo.

Estaban sentados en sillas de patio en el balcón del departamento; había una pequeña mesita separándolos con dos vasos medio llenos. El calor seguía persistente envolviéndolos al igual que la tenue música que venía de la sala.

Jun miraba fijo al cielo estrellado mientras que Riley estaba expectante a sus palabras.

―O sea, mi papá murió hace mucho, y mamá ―rio apenas ―, mamá hacía lo que podía conmigo, viajábamos de un lado a otro, yo estaba siempre con niñeras...

Se giró a mirarlo y el azabache vio sus ojos aguados.

―Jun...

―Me alegro de haberte conocido, Riley. Mucho.

Riley iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por los fuegos artificiales, anunciantes de que ya era Navidad.

Jun se levantó veloz y se acercó al borde del balcón para verlos. Riley se acercó a él por atrás y lo abrazó.

―¿R-Riley...?

―Tú también eres muy importante para mí, creo que... que hasta siento algo más que amistad por ti ―Jun se giró para mirarlo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas al igual que las de Riley ―. Feliz Navidad, Jun.

Muy dentro suyo, Riley sabía que esto estaba mal. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

Por eso juntó sus labios con los de Jun en un beso que no se había percatado hasta ese momento de cuánto lo deseaba.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos en la cintura del rubio. Sentía las manos de Jun sobre su pecho, pero no sentía que lo empujara, más bien, los sentía ceñidos a su camiseta. Riley seguía quieto, sin mover sus labios ni sus manos, esperando alguna señal de Jun. En algún momento, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de otro fuertemente cerrados.

―¿Jun? ―Riley se separó suave de él sin dejar de abrazarlo.

―Yo... ―Jun había reposado su cabeza en el pecho de Riley ―. Creo que debería irme.

Se separó y comenzó a alistarse para irse.

―¿Estás enojado?

―No, solo... Riley, esto no está bien.

Su voz salía demasiado suave, tanto que preocupaba aún más a Riley.

―Ya es tarde, ¿no prefieres dormir aquí hoy?

―No quiero ser una molestia.

―Nunca lo eres.

―Quiero dormir en mi casa.

―Está bien ―Riley se acercó a tomar sus llaves ―, te llevaré en...

―¡No! ―Jun exclamó y se giró a mirar a Riley con un semblante de culpa ―. Solo... Quiero alejarme de ti, Riley.

Jun juraba haber escuchado cómo el corazón del mayor se rompió en miles de pedazos.

―Perdón ―el azabache dejó las llaves en la mesa y se pasó una mano por la cabeza ―, soy un imbécil... Lo siento mucho, Jun.

―No te disculpes... Solo dame algo de tiempo.

…

Había pasado una semana y Riley no había hablado con Jun.

Se encontraba en 31 de diciembre, y estaba de vuelta en ese balcón, sentado solo en la oscuridad con una bebida.

En ningún momento se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba Jun hasta que lo había besado. Sabía que no era algo correcto, pero... Estaba más triste por la desaparición del chico que por su diferencia de edad.

Miró la hora en su celular, en parte esperando también un mensaje de Jun. Faltaba menos de una hora para Año Nuevo. Y no había ningún mensaje.

Iba a dar otro trago a su bebida cuando se dio cuenta que su vaso estaba vacío. Se levantó en dirección a la cocina y atravesó el salón sin prender ninguna luz.

Cuando pasaba por delante de la puerta del departamento, tres golpes le hicieron sobresaltar.

―¿Quién es?

―¡Y-Yo! ¡Jun!

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al rubio con una mirada avergonzada.

―Pensé que tal vez también estarías solo en Año Nuevo, así que, traje comida... ¿Puedo pasar?

―Claro.

Ambos se sentaron en el balcón, de la misma forma que hace una semana, comiendo comida rápida.

Estaban en completo silencio, excepto por los petardos ocasionales.

Cuando terminaron de comer, seguían sentados en el balcón.

―Estuve pensado mucho en lo pasó el otro día, Riley, y yo...

El primer fuego artificial explotó en el cielo, tiñéndolo de rojo y verde. Jun se levantó de su lugar cuando terminó de hablar, se acercó a Riley y lo besó. Sus manos lo sujetaban de las mejillas mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía en una pose rara por estar el otro sentado.

―No escuché nada de lo que dijiste ―dijo Riley en cuanto se separaron.

―Creo que te amo.

* * *

En verdad, nunca escribí sobre esta pareja y tampoco encontré nada de ellos en tumblr. Yei(?)

¡Gracias por leer! Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, aunque sean de hate(?)

No tengo nada más que decir...

Saludos y feliz Navidad~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
